freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Glasgow Outpost
Glasgow Outpost is the headquarters for Bowex (formerly Border World Exports), a very large, very old shipping conglomerate. Bowex, which received its royal charter from Prince Harry XXI himself in 310 A.S., claims a long and storied history in which the company was involved in most of the major events of Bretonian history. But Bowex is the leading Bretonian shipping concern and handles most of the shipping in and around Leeds. Infocard *LOCATION: Leeds *OWNER: Bowex *CLASS: Atkinson *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 950 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Alien Organisms - $1,400 *Consumer Goods - $282 *Engine Components - $974 *Fertilizers - $90 *H-Fuel - $270 *Optronics - $909 *Pharmaceuticals - $256 Commodities Buying * Alien Organisms - $1400 * Engine Components - $974 * Optronics - $909 * Oxygen - $25 * Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Ripper Turret *Adv. Skyrail Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret *Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Base Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex handles shipping to the Border Worlds to keep this base running. I don't make the shipments; I leave that to the pilots who enjoy danger. We deliver Pharmaceuticals and Consumer Goods to Freeport 6 and return with Fertilizers and Alien Organisms." "Cambridge may be the breadbasket of Bretonia, but they need their Fertilizers to grow all that food, which is where Bowex comes in. We make the return trip with Consumer Goods bound for Freeport 6 and points beyond." "Ever think about traveling to foreign lands? Do you enjoy white-knuckle danger? Well this station could always use more H-Fuel. We get it from Osaka in Honshu. While you are buried in the middle of Kusari space you might as well stop and pick up some Optronics and Engine Components from Narita in New Tokyo. We buy them at a good price here." "Glasgow has served as our company headquarters and shipping portal to the Border Worlds for centuries. It is now used mainly as a fuel distribution point for northern Bretonia, although in the past it contained most of the corporate offices. New London is now the center of operations." "I was raised in this system and was smart enough to get out of the smelters. It is a dead end to try and be a part of BMM. They will use you up and throw you away, just like they did with this system. Look around you. Does this place look like the work of conscientious people? Some say it was Bretonia's only choice. I think there is always another way." "It's a quick jaunt up from Leeds. We have to bring all the essentials up here, like life support gases, food, the usual. Nobody bothers us most of the time." "Once we get past the smog clouds to the south it is a pretty easy flight into New London. Bowex delivers Optronics and Engine Components to Southampton. Then we head to New London to drop off H-Fuel, often loading Pharmaceuticals for the return." "We are experts at shipping between Kusari and Bretonia. It has been this way for several centuries, and though it was Bretonia's industry that kept the system alive, Bowex was the life blood of Bretonia's industrial prowess. Remember that the next time you encounter some Gateway trash trying to haul scrap across Bowex space." "We have been serving Sirius since 66 AS. That makes us one of the oldest surviving companies in Bretonia. We didn't get this far by being easy on our competitors and enemies. That irritating upstart, Gateway, will fall soon enough. Our influential friends in London will make sure of that." Planetform, Incorporated "If it weren't for the Green Front, the Gaian political action group, funds wouldn't be available to conduct their operations. Why this political cabal is not persecuted by the Bretonian government is beyond my understanding. The terrorists in this group are not protesters; they are murderers and deserve to be dealt with accordingly." "The Gaians in this system are losing more of their numbers every day to our Bounty Hunters. Planetform will not be beaten by pseudo-intellectual rabble. Although they are still very strong in Edinburgh, we will overcome them in time." "This base trades in Alien Organisms and H-Fuel, two Commodities we need in our operations in Perth. We prefer to ship these vital project Commodities ourselves, but qualified freelancers are welcome to do the job. It is a good way to make money, if traveling into Gaian territory doesn't bother you." Category:Bases